Realized
by Sakino Hana
Summary: "Seharusnya kau sadar, ia tak akan pernah menyukaimu." Souji x Yukiko onesided & Kanji x Naoto onesided. POV orang ketiga. Oneshot  mungkin . RnR?


**Realized  
><strong>

Pair: Souji x Yukiko (onesided) & Naoto x Kanji (onesided)

Warning: Typo, ide yang mungkin pasaran, terlalu lebay dan lain lain.

Disclaimer: Persona 4 © ATLUS.

Mungkin oneshot, mungkin multichap.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Angst.

A/N: POV yang dipakai POV orang ke-3.

* * *

><p>Matamu tak bisa memandang ke arah lain. Tak kau perhatikan gurumu yang daritadi menerangkan pelajaran. Di dalam hatimu, kau iri pada Chie karena sifatnya yang <em>tomboy, <em>ia bisa dekat dengan cowok lebih mudah dibanding dirimu. Baru kali ini kau rasakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta—dan mungkin ini adalah pertama kalinya dan terakhir kalinya kau menyukai seorang lelaki.

Kau terlalu takut untuk mengatakan perasaanmu padanya. Takut ia tak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu, takut ia justru menyukai orang lain yang mungkin saja teman dekatmu—atau lebih tepatnya, _takut menerima kenyataan_.

_Tapi j__ika kau tak bertanya, __maka __kau tak akan memperoleh jawaban._

Jadi, telah kau putuskan, setelah bel ini berbunyi, kau hampiri dia, mengajaknya ke tempat favoritmu, dan mengutarakan semuanya.

* * *

><p>Seperti biasa, tak pernah kau perhatikan apa yang diajarkan gurumu. Ingin rasanya kau menjenguk kelas sebelah—melihatnya, mengajaknya berbicara, makan siang sepulang sekolah, <em>mengatakan perasaanmu padanya…<em> Tapi, tentu saja tidak mungkin, jam pelajaran masih berjalan saat ini, dan mungkin saja ia bahkan tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padamu, kecuali sebagai teman, dan bukan dari perempuan ke laki-laki, seperti yang kamu harapkan.

_Tapi jika kamu tak bertanya, maka kau tak akan memperoleh jawaban._

Jadi telah kau putuskan, setelah bel sekolah berbunyi, kau hampiri dia, mengajaknya ke tempat favoritmu, dan mengutarakan semuanya.

* * *

><p>Kau ajak dia ke Tatsuhime Shrine—tempat favoritmu. Kau utarakan perasaanmu padanya, bisa kurasakan pipimu menghangat. Kau yakin ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu. Tapi yang kau dengar darinya bukan seperti yang kau harapkan.<p>

_Maaf, Yukiko-san. Tapi aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman._

Kau tanyakan padanya, apa ada orang lain yang ia sukai? Kau bertanya-tanya pada dirimu sendiri. Bukankah ia seharusnya beruntung? Ia disukai gadis terpopuler di sekolahnya—setelah Rise Kujikawa! Selama ini, kau menolak laki-laki yang mengajakmu kencan karena kau memang tidak menyukai mereka. Tapi sekarang, ada dua alasan, yaitu karena karena kau tidak menyukai laki-laki yang selalu mengajakmu kencan dan hanya menunggu Souji Seta_. _

Tak kau sangka, ia menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi. Jawabannya mengejutkanmu. Kau kira ia menyukai Rise. Siapa cowok Yasogami High yang tidak menyuka Rise Kujikawa? Populer, cantik, menarik, idaman semua laki-laki di Yasogami High? Tapi kenyataannya, jawaban dari pertanyaanmu itu, bukan Rise Kujikawa.

_Sepertinya... aku menyukai Naoto._

Tiba-tiba wajahnya bersemu merah, yang pasti bukan karena pernyataanmu, tapi karena mengingat orang yang disukainya. Perasaanmu hancur lebur hanya karena 4 kata yang diutarakannya.

Seharusnya kau sadar kalau ia menyukai Naoto-kun. Ia selalu perhatian pada Naoto-kun. Naoto-kun terluka sedikit saja setelah melawan _shadow_, ia akan selalu memintamu untuk mengobatinya. Ia tak pernah menanyakan padamu apakah kamu terluka ataupun lelah. Tapi ia selalu bertanya pada Naoto-kun apakah Naoto-kun terluka atau lelah, dan jika jawabannya 'iya', tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi ia langsung menyuruhmu untuk mengobatinya.

_Tapi ia tak pernah bertanya padamu, "Yukiko-san, apa kau tidak lelah mengobati orang lain terus?"_

Bahkan saat ini, ia tidak memikirkan perasaanmu. Tanpa berpikir ia bilang padamu siapa orang yang ia sukai, tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu yang tercabik-cabik mendengarnya? Kejam!

Kau pun hanyut ke dalam perasaanmu yang telah hancur lebur, hingga kau menitikkan setetes air mata. Tapi, kau tetap berusaha menenampilkan senyuman diwajahmu, meskipun itu hanya melukai hatimu lebih dalam, seakan kau tak ingin ia mengetahui betapa hancurnya engkau. Hentikan! Hentikan senyuman yang terpaksa itu! Kau menyedihkan. Benar-benar menyedihkan.

_**K**__**au pun sadar ia tak akan pernah bertanya seperti itu padamu, karena ia memang tidak pehatian padamu.**_

* * *

><p>Kau ajak dia ke Chinese Diner Aiya, memesan makanan favoritmu dan favoritnya. Kau lihat wajahnya yang selalu kau rindukan, senyumnya yang membuatmu betah melihatnya. Kau anggap ini saat yang tepat—saat untuk mengutarakan semuanya. Kau tidak yakin ia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu. Tapi jika tidak bertanya, kau tak akan tahu jawabannya, kan?<p>

_Maaf, Kanji-kun. Tapi aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman._

Keyakinanmu terbukti. Tapi meskipun ia tak menyukaimu, kau tetap ingin menjadi temannya. Dengan setia menjadi pendengar yang baik, meskipun kau ingin menjadi _lebih dari teman_ untuknya. Kau beranikan diri untuk bertanya, adakah orang lain yang ia sukai?

_Sepertinya…aku menyukai Souji-senpai._

Ternyata firasatmu selama ini benar. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak menyukai Souji-senpai? Tampan, pintar, serba bisa, pemimpin yang baik, teman yang menyenangkan, kakak yang peduli pada adik…Sementara kau? Orang-orang bahkan takut padamu! Kau selalu berurusan dengan polisi, perilakumu kasar, selalu membuat ibumu khawatir, prestasi buruk, sering membolos…

Emosimu melunjak, rasanya kau ingin berteriak untuk membebaskan dirimu dari kesesakan hatimu—penyesalan telah mengutarakan perasaanmu padanya. Akan kah kau mengutarakan emosimu di depan orang yang kau sukai? Jangan, setidaknya ia menganggapmu teman daripada tidak sama sekali. Itu saja sudah membuatmu tersenyum tulus.

Walaupun kau tak spesial, setidaknya ia masih mau menyatakan sebuah hubungan antara kau dan dia. Walaupun hanya sekedar teman. Apa yang kau harapkan? Kau mengharapkan lebih?

_K__emudian k__au__ pun sadar, kau __ tidak seperti Souji. Ia berhak __menyukai Souji, karena kau bukan siapa-siapa, hanya seorang teman biasa yang tidak spesial dihatinya__. Kau sama sekali tak pantas__ mendapatkan __Naoto. Kau seharusnya sadar dari awal, tidak ada gunanya kau mengutarakan perasaanmu padanya._

_**Karena kau, **__**tak akan bisa menggantikan posisi Souji. Kau **__**tidak sempurna seperti Souji.**_

* * *

><p>Haha, jadi juga. Pendek? Emang -_-"<p>

Pengen dijadiin multichap sih, tapi gatau deh hahaha.

Terima Kasih Rainasa-chi sudah memberikan sentuhan terakhir untuk fic ini ^^ anda beta reader yang keren ._.

Review?


End file.
